In the field of event planning, it is important for guests to be able to interact with one another through social media. Guests may want to share their pictures and videos with each other to celebrate a particular moment. However, there may be events where exclusivity is to be a factor and where information is not to be disseminated to the general public, but to only those people that are present at the event. Unfortunately, in most cases, conventional social media applications employ simple algorithms to share information with “friends.”
Therefore, there exists a need for a system that can determine whether a person is invited to an event, determine the person's location, and share information between the person and other participants at the event in an efficient manner.